1. Field of Invention
The present inventive concept relates generally to surgical support devices, and more particularly, to a surgical positioning pillow to support a patient in a lateral position on an operating table.
2. Description of the Related Art
The controlled positioning of patients is of significant importance in many surgical procedures. Pillows contoured with special shapes have been developed to support a patient in one or more positions on an operating table during surgery. Some surgeries by necessity require the patient to be placed in a lateral or semi-lateral position wherein the patient is lying on his or her side.
For example, when a patient is maintained in a lateral or semi-lateral position during surgery, both of the patient's arms extend to the same side of the operating table, with one arm vertically positioned above the other arm. In the lateral position, one of the patient's shoulders is substantially raised above the level of the other which, without external means of support, generally results in the associated arm extending downwardly across the patient's chest. This position can result in the pinching of the brachial plexus nerve located in the underarm area at the juncture of the arm to the body. Prolonged pinching of the brachial plexus nerve can cause temporary or, in some cases, permanent damage to the nerve with the result being a loss of feeling and function to the patient's arm.
Attempts have been made to effect and maintain side and semi-side positions for patients on operating tables and beds including the use of a pillow, towel, blanket, cushion, bolster, or other device to prop up the patient's head, chest, or back. However, none of these devices have been entirely satisfactory, or even capable, of supporting the patient's head and body to prevent pressure points on the shoulders and arms to protect the patient's brachial plexus when placing the patient in a lateral position, nor have they been entirely satisfactory in providing equal distribution of pressure points including neutral spine positioning, while also accommodating a patient's ears and facilitating monitoring of a patient's eyes throughout a surgical procedure.